Diablorex
Appearance Diablorex has a standard Brute Wyvern build of powerful legs, long tails, s shaped necks, and large head and jaws. It differs however in that it has long powerful arms with four digits one of which is an opposable thumb used in grasping, the third digit has a large sickle claw on it larger then the rest. At the base of the skull Diabolus has two horn like protrusions akin to those of a tigrex but longer as well as crests above the eyes. Its scales are thick but small compared to those of other monsters, Diablorex also has quill like feathers going down its back and along its arms. Info Diablorex (Caligo Venari or Dark Hunter) is a large Brute Wyvern being around the same size as a world eater Deviljho but more slender in forms, it is the largest terrestrial predators native to binary solum being larger then even its main competitors for top predator (Indobolus, and Eusuchia Zinogre). It has the ability to change the color of its skin using chemical producing pigments that it uses to boost its stats (orange for defense, red for attack, and green for healing) it also has the ability to blend into the enviroment so well it is rendered almost invisible! Unlike most other Brute Wyverns Diablorex has powerful arms with three clawed digits and an opposable thumb which allows it to grasp prey and attackers. Diablorex is also the most intelligent of all Brute Wyvern species, but has a generally weak bite force compared to other Brute Wyverns like Deviljho to make up for this it has a paralyzing venom in its bite to stun prey and let its claws gut them. Diabolus also has an extremely powerful roar. Lifestyle It is a warm blooded apex predator that can thrive in most environments depending if their is enough food to sustain it, being the largest land based predator in Binary Solum it often competes with the large arial predator Indobolus, and the aquatic fanged wyvern Eusuchia Zinogre. The favored prey of Diablorex is Tenotoborus. Attacks '''Bash: '''the diablorex clenches its fists and bashes the ground dealing moderate damage and causes the ground to shake. '''Bite: '''The Diablorex snaps its jaws twice dealing low damage to the hunter and causes paralysis. '''Roar: '''The Diablorex steps back and lets out a ear screeching roar powerful enough to knock hunters close to it back dealing low to moderate damage. '''Claw Swipe: '''The Diablorex swipes at a hunter with its claws dealing high damage. '''Tail Swipe: '''The Diablorex swings its tail around dealing high damage to hunters and knocking them down. '''Color Change: '''The Diablorex will change the color of its skin to: Orange to raise defense, Red to raise attack, And Green to heal itself! '''Cloak: '''The Diablorex will camouflage itself and flank a hunter and pouch on him dealing high damage then follow up with a pin attack. '''Stomp: '''a average Brute Wyvern stomp that deals moderate damage. Trivia It is based off of Indominus/Diablos Rex of jurassic world as well as Jurassic park the game Troodon, and Megaraptor! Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns